


Kicked Out of Heaven

by CrowNoYami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Blood, Bottom Crowley (Supernatural), Contracts, Healing, Injury Recovery, M/M, Protective Crowley (Supernatural), Sharing a Bed, Top Bobby Singer, Torture, hell politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami
Summary: Crowley made it his prerogative to anticipate every angle possible. It took skill and being nearly omniscient to rise to the title of King of Hell. He never expected to see that name on his list of new souls who had been tossed to the racks. Risking everything he had worked so long to build; Crowley couldn’t leave Bobby to the mercy of demons. Will Bobby appreciate the risk or is Crowley just another demon?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author’s Notes:** Hello everyone! I’m here with another Bang submission and this time it’s for the [Crowley Big Bang](https://crowleybigbang.tumblr.com/)! I’d like to thank [iamalekstraordinary](https://iamalekstraordinary.tumblr.com/) for their [art](https://iamalekstraordinary.tumblr.com/post/184419896477/i-made-a-thing-for-crowleybigbang-ive-made-it) which prompted this story! And [dmsilvisart](https://dmsilvisart.tumblr.com/) for creating the header! 

 

I hope you all enjoy!

 

…I forgot to mention. To celebrate 300 subscribers I will be writing a story (go figure), only this one will be an AU (I might put another poll up on my Twitter when it gets closer on which AU) SABRIEL!

 

 

A special thank you to QueenOfHearts who took the time to edit this story! You’re a lifesaver!

 

Now on to the story 😊

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

 

 

When he first began his rise to power, Crowley had wanted nothing more than to prove that he was the best at what he did, to be able to command those under him to do the grunt work he hated so much. Then his goal was to get out from under Lilith’s thumb. It took several decades of work, a lot of planning, and an apocalypse, but eventually, Crowley reached beyond even his goals. Now after years of careful planning, he was finally able to claim the title of King of Hell as his own.

 

Claiming the crown was only half the battle. The rest was in keeping it. Sure, there were a few demons who were loyal, he knew them from when they were on the racks together, some he had managed to free from their torment in exchange for their loyalty. Others liked the new way of Hell, how they didn’t have to work nearly as hard as they had before, yet the place seemed to thrive more than ever. But there would always be some who wanted the throne themselves or the old-fashioned loyalists who believed Lucifer was the only true king.

 

It was a political game. He had to work hard at finding the traitors and even harder at punishing them in such a way that it would cause future ones to pause. Thankfully, his mother had taught him well. It wasn’t good enough to kill your oppressors, but to humiliate them beforehand, to make them weep in shame before cutting off their heads. Humming, Crowley lifted the long scroll he was handed and began the weekly task of going through the list of names for those who had entered the racks.

 

His system was simple. Those who found their way to Hell naturally were put in an endless line, waiting to get to the end only to go right back to the beginning. For those who sold their souls, they were put on the racks. It gave the demons who needed to blow off some steam a place to go that wouldn’t upset the delicate balance Crowley had with the Winchesters. Having them on the payroll, so to speak, was one of his largest footholds in keeping his status. So long as he kept the demons doing their jobs without going off and terrorizing humans, the Winchesters seemed receptive to his suggestions when needed.

 

Glancing around the room and only finding Brier, Crowley allowed a sigh to slip past his lips before glancing down the scroll. Becoming King involved a lot more paperwork than Crowley had imagined. Thankfully, his time spent as a crossroads demon came in handy and he was able to speed through most of the paperwork without any trouble. Glancing through the list of names and reasons for the descent into Hell, Crowley came up short on one name. He knew that man, could still remember the press of his lips and the smell of whiskey on his breath.

 

It hadn’t been his best kiss; being a crossroads demon had its perks, which included an extensive list of ‘best kisses’. While lacking in some technique, there had been something there, a spark which was so rare Crowley had taken out his phone to snap a picture of the moment. Seeing his name didn’t make sense. While no saint, Robert Singer was a man who deserved Heaven. Glancing at the summary of why he was in Hell, Crowley’s eyes widened, one of the few signs of surprise he allowed himself while in Hell. _Robert Singer was thrown from Heaven for treason._ Treason. Leaning back, Crowley rubbed his temples for a moment, the scroll sitting on his lap while he tried to think of what to do. The sensation of whiskers against his cheek flashed through Crowley’s mind. It had only been a handful of seconds, ones where they sealed the deal. It should have been like any other deal he made, a quick peck and done, but Robert had surged forward, his loneliness making itself known.

 

The kiss shouldn’t have meant anything, but no matter how many years passed, Crowley couldn’t get it out of his mind. The rest of the document didn’t matter; all that he could see was that one name calling out to him, and while he knew it would cost him in the end, Crowley couldn’t let the other man remain where he was. The reports were given monthly. Robert had already been with his demons for a month in Hell-time and he wouldn’t be there for a second more.

 

Rising from his seat, Crowley didn’t wait to see if he was followed as he made his way outside the throne room and to the racks. It wasn’t often he visited the place any longer. Unlike the never-ending line this was the one area he didn’t have to manage because demons did it for him. Going through room after room, Crowley eventually made his way to the new arrivals. There was a demon flaying the soul next to Bobby’s. If they knew exactly who they had on the rack they would have destroyed him by now. Thankfully only Crowley was given the list of names. Robert Singer had made more than one enemy down in the pit.

 

“That one, I want him brought to my chambers. He is to be a bargaining chip so it would do well for you to bring him unharmed.” The demons in the area worked quickly to bring Robert down from the rack, his soul screaming as the hooks were released from his back and rough hands held him up. It hurt. Watching Robert cry out, to see him so wounded and nearly broken hurt something inside him. Brier was the one to hook Robert’s arm around his shoulder, wincing at the scream while shooting Crowley a concerned look.

 

It wasn't that they were worried about causing the soul more damage, but Crowley had become unpredictable when people mishandled his things. Leading the way to his chambers, Crowley had to think quickly. Even if he claimed to have Robert as a hostage, there was only so much he could do for the man without losing what little respect he had gained from his underlings. Still, he couldn’t leave the man to the racks. They may not have gotten along more than a handful of times, but Robert deserved better than that.

 

Opening the large wooden doors to his bedroom, Crowley waved his hand toward the bed, the two demons who had been carrying Robert laying the soul down on his stomach as not to aggravate the wounds on his back. “Leave us.” The command was followed, his voice firm until the large doors were shut. A mutter under his breath and Crowley locked the doors so that none could enter. It took several minutes to gather the supplies needed, though everything was in his room. It was fortunate that he kept a large medical supply handy in case he was wounded as he couldn’t trust those who worked for him.

 

Bringing a warm bowl of water and a clean rag Crowley sat at the very edge of the bed. The weight caused Robert to moan in pain at the slight shift. With a tender touch, Crowley began the daunting task of cleaning the wounds on his back. Keeping his touch gentle to cause as little pain as possible Crowley went to work stitching and applying a healing salve when needed to the torn and flayed skin. It would take time for the man to heal, time he didn’t think they had. Once the wounds on Robert’s back was clean, Crowley sighed before running his hands through the unwashed hair, his fingers undoing tangles and cleaning out dirt and blood.

 

“Kicked out of Heaven, Robert? What exactly did those boys ask for you to do?” There was no response, not that Crowley expected one. Leaning forward, the King of Hell placed a soft kiss to the back of Robert’s neck, his lips barely brushing the skin before pulling back. “Sleep. We’ll start on healing your front tomorrow.” After checking the temperature and leaving a glass of water beside Robert’s head, Crowley straightened his clothing and left the bedroom, locking it with yet another spell to keep Robert safe before leaving his chambers. He had a lot of work to do if he was going to help the former hunter heal. Hell was not an infirmary.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

 

 

The first thing that Bobby noticed upon waking was that everything hurt. He had been beaten and dragged through the mud, had been stabbed in the back and tortured for information before. Never had he felt as bad as he did at that moment. Holding back a groan, Bobby tried to take inventory of where it hurt the most. His back was surprisingly not the worst of his injuries. While he could only remember flashes of pain, the white-hot sensation flowing through his veins, he understood where he was.

 

Hanging from a never-ending ceiling from hooks being stabbed through the fat of his back should have made whatever the demons did to his front pale in comparison. Not daring to move yet while his skin was on fire, Bobby breathed in deeply, trying to get his bearings again. Wherever he was, it wasn’t the racks where he had spent the last chunk of his time. The scent hit him first; there was a heaviness to the air in Hell, something neither of his boys had mentioned before. Unlike Heaven which smelt clean and fresh, Hell was stale, an undercurrent of brimstone penetrating the senses.

 

Shifting his head, the slightest amount, Bobby let his cheek nuzzle the fabric it was resting on. Silk, not the bite of a whip or the searing flames, caressed his skin. If not for the wounds on his front, Bobby suspected that otherwise, the bed he was laying on would have been comfortable. Fingers which had been broken and reset clutched the blanket under him. It was soft, from what his numb burnt skin could tell, the comforter thick in his palm while he tried to gather the energy needed to open his eyes and look around.

 

Unable to help the scream that slipped past his lips, Bobby shifted on the bed, his eyes which he had been trying to open clenching tight in pain. All it took was a slight turn of his shoulders to remind him of what happened to his back, the previously forgotten muscles protesting the movement. Still, he needed to know where he was and who had him. People didn’t just get rescued from Hell, even Dean hadn’t been let off the rack until he agreed to be on the other side of the whip.

 

There was no way he would have broken so soon. No offer was made to Bobby while he went day after day of being some demon’s stress relief. Not that he would have taken the offer, though the souls surrounding him had gotten their ticket to Hell some way. He could remember vividly how John and Dean both sold their souls to save their family. Just because someone was in Hell didn’t mean that they were inherently bad. A step sounded to his right, the opposite way he was facing and while he had planned on taking in his surroundings before anyone found him, it appeared that he was unable to have the element of surprise.

 

“Relax, Robert, I didn’t have you brought down from the racks to inflict harm. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have taken your latest admirer’s place.” He knew that voice. It had been a while; how long Bobby didn’t know. Between being in Heaven and then being cast to Hell, his internal clock was confused.

 

“Crowley?” instead of the firm reprimand he tried for, Bobby’s voice came out a whimper of hope. He may not know what Crowley was planning, but if he was off the rack it was probably for a reason. All he had to do was lay low for a bit, heal up and if the demon was trying something he didn’t agree with, find a way to get out of Hell. Literally.

 

“Who else would it be? Being King of Hell does have its advantages you know, including being able to veto my own rules and have you taken off the rack. You’re welcome by the way.”

 

He didn’t want to feel grateful to the demon, who at one point had held his soul captive. The twinge in his back reminded Bobby that Crowley could have left him there. Vaguely he could remember letting the other ‘Roberts’ out of their rooms, causing a distraction to help Sam and Dean. He could also remember how the angels responded, not with violence, never with violence when it came to one of the human souls they were sworn to protect. Instead, the angels had cast him down to their demon counterparts, beings well-versed in punishing those who managed to find themselves down below.

 

Crowley could have left him there, but he didn’t and while he hated to owe the demon anything, he could at least listen to what he had to say. “Thanks, though I have a feeling it wasn’t outta the kindness of your heart. You must want something for pulling me off the rack.” Bobby waited. When Crowley didn’t say anything he chanced the pain it would cause and lifted his head just enough to face the other direction. Twisting his neck wasn’t the issue, it was when his shoulders adjusted that caused Bobby to grunt. Crowley was right there, only a couple feet from the bed and watching him while he tried to straighten out again.

 

“What can I say? You made an impression. I don't know if you heard the gossip with the angels, but your boys and I formed a type of alliance. I keep the demons from going outside of their usual duties, and they let me know when one crosses the line. It doesn't stop them from cutting demons down when they get the chance, but it does keep us both working on the same side.” Crowley stepped closer, his hand reaching out to Bobby, and while he knew it was going to hurt he couldn’t stop him. Instead of the flash of pain, he was expecting, Bobby felt a wave of cooling pass through Crowley’s hand and onto his inflamed back.

 

“That should tide you over until tomorrow. Once we get your back fixed up we can start working on your front. I would suggest however that you remain as still as possible. Demon magic isn’t designed for healing. You’re lucky I learned a thing or two from my mother before she left.” Bobby opened his mouth to make a comment, but another healing wave came over him and took his breath away. “I’m not about to let my hard work go to waste. Like it or not, you’re safe here. You know it would be a lot easier if you just went demon, I could even speed along the process.”

 

“No,” grunted Bobby, his hands fisted in the sheets below him while that healing energy continued to work on his back. “I’m not about to turn into some black-eyed bitch for you.” A sigh penetrated the room, and the energy that he was starting to enjoy was removed.

 

“You have to know that Hell will eventually win. I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you’re only slightly more corporeal than a ghost at the point. Your body is long-gone, your boys saw to that. Souls change here, and it’s only a matter of time before yours does too.”

 

He didn’t want to believe it, but Crowley had a point. Still, the thought of turning into a demon didn’t appeal to him. Sure there were some who seemed human enough, but the last thing he wanted was to change into one of the creatures that took his Karen away from him. “Who says I’m going to be here long enough to turn, anyway? You keeping me hostage?” He could. If Crowley wanted to he could keep him locked up under guard until he was needed as bait for Sam and Dean.

 

“I’ve worked too hard for what little bit of trust I’ve gained, Robert. The last thing I’m going to do is fuck it up now. Give me at least some credit; it’s not easy making your way up the ladder to King, you know.”

 

There was something in his eyes, something Bobby couldn’t place as Crowley glanced over him again. “No one will bother you here, and as much as I would love to watch your pale ass, I have work to do. I’ll tell the Winchesters about you once you can do more than twitch your fingers without screaming. Until then, sit back and heal. Don’t worry about the bathroom, or your human needs down here. Try to daydream or plot your escape while I’m gone, I’m interested in what you come up with. Toodles.”

 

With that Crowley was gone, the door locking behind him. Sighing, Bobby didn’t bother trying to move while alone, if shifting his position caused him that much pain he wasn’t about to start testing the waters just yet. As much as he didn’t want to, Bobby couldn’t help but believe what Crowley was saying. He wasn't going to be harmed while trying to heal. For whatever reason, Crowley wanted to see him better. Perhaps he wanted to use Bobby against Sam and Dean, maybe he wanted to keep him for information about the hunter's network that he had run for so many years. It didn't matter why Crowley was helping him, only that for the moment he had the chance to heal. Even if it was boring. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

 

Keeping a human soul in his person chambers wasn’t going to last forever. While he had a tight hold of his subordinates if they thought for a second that he held compassion for a former hunter he would be out of the job. It wasn’t that they could necessarily do anything. While he ruled Hell there was very little that anyone could do to throw him off the throne. Demons, however, liked to talk. It wouldn’t take long before someone would try to rise and take what he had worked so hard to achieve. No, he needed to find a way to explain why he saved Robert from the rack and why the human soul would remain unharmed.

 

“Sir?”

 

At the question, Crowley turned to one of the few demons who he could trust even the slightest bit. “My chambers are to be sealed off. No one gets in or out.” With a nod the demon made the preparations to seal off the area, giving Crowley a few more moments to think. He had to come up with something, some way that he could explain the mess he was in. For the rest of the day, ideas one after the other swept through his mind, trying to come up with something that he could do. It wasn’t until one of the demons reported a sighting of the Winchesters that it came to him.

 

Drawing up a contract was easy. He had centuries of experience to fall back on. The one in his hands, however, could be one of the most important he ever held. If Robert agreed, if he could convince the ex-hunter to his terms, he could have yet another foothold with the Winchesters and explain to his court why he needed to keep Robert alive. Waving the guard aside, Crowley opened the doors to the first area of his rooms. Walking past the sitting area once the doors shut and locked behind him, Crowley made his way to the bedroom.

 

The style of the chambers wasn’t his own, designed much like a castle, thick stone walls and large rooms with lofty ceilings. The Renaissance had been a profitable time for Hell, and as such, the King’s chambers had been designed to reflect it. Opening the bedroom doors, Crowley was unsurprised to see that Robert was now laying on his side instead of his front where he had left him, blue eyes opening to stare at him once the doors were open. Stepping into the area, Crowley wondered what kind of pain Robert had put himself through just to be able to see the doors, to know who was coming.

 

There was blood along the man’s chest and thighs, though thankfully the demons hadn’t done any damage to his genitals. That would have happened if he had remained another month or two on the racks. Watching the crimson fluid trail along Robert’s chest made his own tighten. If there was one thing he hated, it was to see the man before him in pain. It was why he had given up holding Robert’s soul captive all those years ago. Even if he hadn’t been threatened, he could have walked away, could have found some way to keep Robert’s soul, or at the very least removed his ability to walk again. Instead, he had given up, and while he didn’t regret that choice, Crowley couldn’t help but wonder if he would have done so if it wasn't for that damn kiss.

 

“Well, it looks like you’ve been busy. Tell me, are we going to reopen your wounds every day or is today just special?”

 

Before Robert could respond, Crowley was already moving. He placed the parchment which contained the contract he had been working on all morning on the bedside table and pulled the medical box he had placed under the bed out. Opening the lid, Crowley sighed before picking up a clean and moist sponge and starting to dab at the torn skin. “Why I’m putting up with this I don’t know, I should have left you on the rack with the rest of your stubborn humans.”

 

“Admit it, you have a thing for nursing old hunters back to health.” The sarcastic remark made Crowley smile, his treatment which had been slightly rushed to get it over with slowing down.

 

“You should be thankful it was me and not one of my underlings who realized who you were. Hunters don’t have much in the way of fanfare here.” There was silence between them while Crowley worked, cleaning and disinfecting the wounds. The spell that he had used closed the open gashes enough that he didn’t need to stitch them, but they would still take a while to heal.

 

Placing some butterfly bandages in place, Crowley hoped that he would be able to keep the wound closed to heal properly. “Why did you rescue me? That couldn’t have looked good to your underlings as you call them.” Once the question was out there, Crowley could remember the press of Robert’s lips against his own, how the other man had leaned into him, seeking the connection. Something had sparked between them, something that Crowley wanted to explore.

 

“Why else would I save you? To make a deal.”

 

Crowley didn’t look up from where he had been tending to a rather large cut on Robert’s stomach; instead, he kept his head down. Licking his lips, Crowley wondered for a moment what it would be like to taste what Robert was offering by remaining naked. He could see the flaccid length, and while it was too soon to make a move, Crowley wondered what it would be like to have it inside him, to let himself go with the hunter using him. it had been too long since he was attracted enough to a man to allow him to take control, to know that sex wasn't going to be held over his head.

 

He missed it.

 

“And what kind of deal can I offer you? From what I can gather I’m pretty much stuck here. Sam and Dean burnt my body, and I’m not going back as no ghost. Tried it once, didn’t like it. And I don’t know what you’re scheming but I’m not going to let you use me to get to them. You can put me right back on the rack right now if that’s your plan.”

 

Glancing up, Crowley locked eyes with Robert, those same eyes that haunted him when he allowed himself to sleep. “Things have changed since you died. Your boys and I are somewhat alliances now, and while holding your soul over their heads is tempting, it would be counterproductive. I’ve seen what happens to those who double-cross them, and no matter the odds they seem to come out on top. I have no intentions of being at the barrel of their gun, but they don’t trust me.”

 

Getting a snort from Robert, Crowley stood from his crouched position and overlooked the work he had done so far. A few more days of rest and perhaps another charm or two and Robert would be able to move around the room almost without pain. “What I want is for you to remain under my employ. You would travel topside once an Earth week and check up on Dumb and Dumber for me. Knowing that your well being relies on them merely not betraying our alliance should keep them in check.”

 

Before Robert could say anything else, Crowley pulled a sheet over him, the silk soft against the still-healing skin but would help give the hunter a sense of modesty. “Creating a human body isn’t exactly hard. There are several ways to go about it. All you have to do is check up on them once a week to remind them who owns your soul so they keep me informed and not plot behind my back. So long as you’re treated well, they should remain thankful that you’re not strung up on the racks.”

 

“And what exactly do you have planned for me the other days of the week?”

 

Unable to help himself, Crowley let his eyes roam over Robert’s form, a smirk on his lips while he spoke. “Oh, I’m certain we could think of something.” He was expecting for Robert to snark back, to at the very least deny that Crowley could have him in such a way. Instead the gruff hunter blushed, his blue eyes looking over Crowley’s form in return with a hint of interest in his gaze. Not wanting to press his luck, Crowley disposed of the used medical supplies. Perhaps he would be able to get more out of the deal than he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

 

It took several weeks before he could move around the bedroom without pain. It seemed as though each tear at his body would reopen every time he did anything more than stretch his toes, but after each occurrence Crowley was there, tending to the wounds while reprimanding him for doing more damage in the first place. Bobby didn’t know what to make of it. He understood that Crowley would want him to recover to make a deal, but there was something else there, something Crowley wasn't mentioning. The flirting never stopped though.

 

Every time that Crowley came into the room he would make a comment or two, especially when he needed to come closer to tend to Bobby which he did several times a day. It took awhile but eventually, Bobby noticed that Crowley was moving just a fraction slower, that he was hovering a moment longer. It took an embarrassing amount of time for him to realize why. Crowley had given up his bed for Bobby to recover. It was something that seemed so simple, but Bobby doubted anything could be simple in Hell. While anywhere else Crowley probably had somewhere else to sleep, on the days that he ground his teeth and endured the pain of moving, Bobby had noticed that there was nowhere comfortable to sleep in the rooms.

 

Sure, there was a sofa in the lounge room, but it was built for intimidation, not rest. The same could be said for the chair and loveseat he located. If he was taking up Crowley’s bed, it didn’t leave many options for the demon to sleep. As King of Hell, chances where there weren’t many people he could turn to. It was a place where someone would more likely stab you in your sleep than offer you somewhere secure to rest. Carefully rolling onto his back, Bobby waited for Crowley to enter the room. He had been staying out a bit more than usual, most likely trying to convince his demons that he wasn't losing his mind for saving a hunter from the racks.

 

When Crowley opened the bedroom door, Bobby turned his head to watch as the demon carefully made his way to the bed, closing the door behind him. “What have you managed to reopen for me today?” Now that he knew what to look for, Bobby could see the weariness in Crowley’s eyes and how the demon held himself stiffly while sitting at the edge of the bed, a medical kit in hand.

 

“Didn’t reopen anything, you look like you’ve gone two rounds with an archangel though. Not sleeping?” The question caught Crowley off guard enough that for a second Bobby could see the surprise in his eyes before it was covered up in humor.

 

“I’m sleeping fine unless, of course, you’re inclined to share.”

 

Instead of refusing, Bobby looked at the demon who had been tending to him, the one who rescued him. It had been years since the last time he shared a bed with anyone, and while he was too injured to do anything, it had been him, not Crowley who had deepened the kiss last time they made a deal. Sharing a bed with the king of Hell wasn’t a hardship. “Last I checked, this was your bed. If you hog the blankets or snore, I reserve the right to kick you out again.”

 

Widened brown eyes looked at Bobby for a moment, and while he was a bit nervous at the attention, Bobby didn’t flinch as Crowley shut the medical box and set it down on the floor. “Have you given any more thought to the deal I offered you? No hidden text, no secret stipulations it’s all standard and in black and white.” Shaking off the hint of disappointment that Crowley didn’t crawl under the covers, Bobby focused on what was needed. He had read the contract, and although Crowley had tricked him before using one, he didn’t see any hidden text in the new document which was still resting on the bedside table.

 

“Run it by me again, just so I’m clear on what you want.”

 

Crowley rolled his eyes before picking up the parchment and reading it again. Everything was basic, black and white like Crowley said. In return for the freedom of his soul, he would help serve Crowley. Specifically, he would keep an eye on his boys once an Earth week before returning to Hell where he would be under Crowley’s protection. A body to match the old one would be provided, and once Sam and Dean Winchester died and moved on to whatever realm claimed them (apparently there was some debate on where they would go if given the choice), Bobby was to remain under his employ and to work as ambassador to whatever hunter was next in line to be top dog.

 

It wasn't a bad deal, much better than rotting on the rack or being turned into a demon. While he would essentially be a spirit as his soul was to be latched to a body, the theory was that he would be able to bypass most of the tricks to keep ghosts away. He would appear human, would bleed like a human, but wouldn’t die as one. In case someone did manage to kill him, his soul would return to Crowley’s chambers and a new body would be made for him. It allowed him to remain relatively safe and also spend some time with Sam and Dean at least once a week.

 

“I still don’t understand what you get out of this. You could have just as easily left me to be changed into a demon. It would have taken longer but I’ve already been dead this long, a few more months topside wouldn’t have done any damage.” At the suggestion Crowley flinched. It was small and if he hadn’t been looking for it, Bobby would have missed it, but the demon flinched at the thought of leaving him there. Licking his dry lips, Bobby watched as Crowley tried to deny what Bobby was beginning to realize might be the truth.

 

“Well if you’re going to keep me as your pet, I should make sure you’re strong enough to protect me down here. This bed is big enough for the two of us, tough guy.” Crowley hesitated, but only for a minute. Slowly as if Bobby would retract his offer, Crowley lifted the blankets on the other side of the bed and slid between them. He didn’t take off any of his clothing besides his suit jacket and shoes, leaving him uncomfortably in his formal wear before laying down. Bobby would have suggested that the other man at least take off his overshirt and trousers but thought better of it given the tense line in the other’s shoulders.

 

“You can relax you know. Last I checked smothering you with a pillow won’t work and considering I’m out of weapons that could kill you, there’s no reason for you not to sleep here, Crowley. The way I see it, you’re a heck of a lot more useful alive than dead to me right now, so sleep, you idjit.” He didn’t expect it to work, and Bobby was surprised when Crowley relaxed, his body turning to face Bobby who was laying on his back on top of the mattress.

 

“Maybe I’m worried about you trying to take my virtue while I’m helplessly asleep.”

 

Snorting, Bobby rolled his eyes. “I doubt virtue would be the word to use, and I get the feeling I wouldn’t need to wait until you were asleep if I wanted to take it. I’m in no shape to try anything, Crowley, and I like my partners aware and willing.” Those brown eyes widened again, something flashing through Crowley’s expression before he closed himself off. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder from the movement, Bobby rolled to his side, facing Crowley and pulling the blankets up a bit more. While Crowley was dressed, he still had nothing covering him besides the sheets.

 

“Go to sleep, Crowley.”

 

A few minutes later the demon huffed before closing his eyes. It took a while, as far as Bobby could tell before Crowley fell asleep. For several hours Bobby remained as he was, watching Crowley who was snoring softly into the pillow, his body slowly stretching to invade his space. Instead of feeling threatened, Bobby allowed it to happen, moving onto his back while Crowley shifted closer. Eventually, the demon was resting on his stomach, one arm and leg thrown over Bobby’s and pinning him in place. Holding back a laugh at how the king of Hell was a cuddler, Bobby closed his eyes, a hand coming to rest on Crowley’s back to hold him in place while he drifted off to sleep.

 

He could get used to this.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 

 

Waking up to a warm body next to his own wasn’t something that Crowley was accustomed to. Sure, he had slept with a man before, but that typically didn’t mean actual sleeping in his books. Snuggling into the warmth for a moment, he pieced together the night before and nearly groaned when a hand came to play with the hair at the back of his head. There was no pretending that it didn’t happen. Robert was awake, and he was sure this wasn't going to be the last he heard of him snuggling into the hunter while sleeping. Instead of being mocked however Crowley found himself pulled into the embrace, the hand which had been in his hair running down his clothed back and rubbing between his shoulder blades.

 

“So, are you going to go back to sleep or just pretend for the rest of the morning?”

 

Keeping his eyes closed, Crowley allowed himself another moment to enjoy where he was before they had to start the day. “You know while you were snoring away, I was thinking, you should tell the boys about this deal before I just randomly show up. The last thing we need is to have them thinking that I’m a shifter and keeping me hostage until they figure it out. They might be able to help you find what you need to build me a body too.”

 

Sighing, Crowley wanted to remain as he was, laying on top of Robert and being held by the other man. It wasn’t often he could indulge in body contact that didn’t end in fighting. If he had known how lonely it would be at the top, he might not have tried for the throne. “I’ll give Thing One and Thing Two a visit, so long as you swear that you won’t try using the time I’m away to escape. You don’t have a corporeal body topside, Robert, and I don’t trust any of my demons to hold back if they recognize you.” Not wanting the hunter to think he was worried, Crowley pulled away, sitting up while Robert remained on his back on the bed.

 

There was a moment when they looked at each other, each trying to assess what the other was thinking before Robert rolled his eyes and huffed. “I’m not about to go around naked in the middle of Hell. You go tell Sam and Dean what’s going on and when you get back, we’ll finalize the deal. I expect you to come back with at least some pants for me though. It shouldn’t be too long before I can walk around easily.” He was going to miss being able to see Robert naked whenever he wished, but Crowley couldn’t argue that the other man should have at least some clothes around in case he wanted to move from the bed.

 

“I’ll even ask Moose to get me some clothes you might like. See? I can be reasonable.”

 

As he rose from the bed, Crowley couldn’t help but look his fill at the man lying there. The more independence Robert gained the more complicated the situation was going to become. He couldn’t expect the hunter to remain where he was, locked in the few rooms Crowley had claimed as his own as king. Eventually, he would want to leave the area, and at the rate his wounds were healing and sealing over it would be soon. He wasn’t looking forward to having to watch both his back and Robert’s around his demons. An example would have to be made.

 

“While you’re there, let them know that I don’t blame them. I would do it again.”

 

Crowley didn’t ask what it was that landed Robert in Hell. He had already figured the hunter had done something to anger the angels by helping the Winchesters. “You’re too soft on those boys. Next thing you know it’s going to get you tossed into Purgatory. Even your boy had a hard time climbing out of that well.” Tugging on his overcoat and straightening his clothes while speaking, Crowley turned away from Robert, not wanting to see the other man’s expression.

 

It wasn’t that he had a leg to stand on. The way things were going and how tightly he had woven himself in with the Winchesters, it was only a matter of time before he ended up the same way as all the other allies. Dead. Brushing the thought aside, Crowley straightened his tie and turned to Robert who was watching him change, those blue eyes trailing over his form while he prepared himself to find the brothers. Hopefully, they would be at their home in the bunker and not out on a case. It was always easier to speak with them on their home turf; it allowed them to be a bit more comfortable.

 

“You might want to skip the part where I’m naked in your bed. I think Dean may shoot you on principle.” Snorting, Crowley caught the smile on Robert’s face which was soon mirrored with his own.

 

“I think I can handle it.” Without saying anything else, Crowley left the room, sealing it behind him so that Robert couldn’t leave. It wasn’t that he thought the hunter would be able to get far, but it made him feel slightly more secure in the knowledge that the other man couldn’t try to explore Hell.

 

Finding the Winchesters was easy, they were thankfully at the bunker, so he didn’t have to search in order to locate them. While he wasn’t greeted with warmth the brothers let him inside to talk. Standing in the doorway to their kitchen, Crowley watched as Sam took another drink of his coffee, Dean’s focus mainly being on him while the two humans waited for Crowley to speak. Deciding to bite the bullet, hopefully not a literal one, Crowley opened his mouth.

 

“Do you boys have any idea where Robert Singer is right now?” Watching the two pale before glaring up in rage sent a thrill through Crowley. He always did like a show. “I don’t know what you two did, but whatever it was pissed off those upstairs. Now they aren't the type to harm a human soul, it would go against Daddy’s wishes… but they have no problem tossing them downstairs to demons who will do their dirty work for them.”

 

Holding up his hand when Dean stood up, his chair nearly falling behind him, Crowley decided against playing too many games. “You’re lucky that I redesigned the place, or he would still be tied up on the racks. As it is, he was there for a month before I got notice of his… let’s call it his descent?” Letting the knowledge that Robert had been on the racks for a month sink in, Crowley leaned against the doorway. “So, here’s the deal. I can use some of my mojo as King of Hell to make him a body and put his soul into it, but there are restrictions. He’s already agreed to coming topside once a week to check on you two once he’s healed up.”

 

“Wait, you plan on keeping him in Hell?!”

 

Sighing, Crowley looked at Dean who was leaning slightly on the table, his palms resting on the flat surface. “I plan on keeping tabs on him, yes. Don't worry your pretty head about it, he’s not going to be touched by any of the demons. He’ll be perfectly safe. We thought you would appreciate the information and knowledge that he’s relatively fine despite the circumstances. He also thought that you two would have a better understanding of what we should dress his new body in once I make it, maybe even help gather some of the ingredients.”

 

When Dean went to say something, Sam placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Give us a list and we’ll help. Is he going to look the same as he did before?” Nodding, Crowley didn’t even think about changing anything for Robert’s new body. Sure, he could make the man as young or old as he wanted, could even change the gender if Robert wanted to be adventurous, but the thought made Crowley’s stomach drop. No, the hunter would look the exact same as he had before his death.

 

“Give us a list of what you need, and we can guess on the sizes for some clothes.” Snapping his fingers, Crowley made a roll of parchment appear along with a slim black plastic card.

 

“I figured it wouldn’t take long for you to agree. Don’t skimp on the ingredients. Human bodies aren’t like the magic you’ve done before. We need everything to be the best quality you can find if we want this to work correctly.”

 

Leaving the two with the list, Crowley hoped that they would take his advice. It wasn’t long before he was once again entering his chambers. Running a hand through his hair, Crowley opened the door to his bedroom and stood there taking in the sight before him. Robert was asleep, the gruff man lying on his back with his arm thrown above his head while snoring lightly. Without thinking Crowley took off his extra clothing until he was in his silk boxers and climbed into the bed.

 

It was nice having someone he could sleep with, someone who he knew wasn’t interested in the throne. Carefully as not to wake Robert, Crowley shuffled until he was laying in the same position as he woke in that morning. With his head resting above Robert’s heart, Crowley closed his eyes and sighed happily when an arm wrapped around him. He didn’t know how long it would last, but Crowley planned on enjoying what time he could with Robert. He had waited long enough.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 

 

It took several weeks before he could move about on his own without pain. While he didn’t plan on leaving Crowley’s rooms without the demon at his side, Bobby hated being confined to a bed. Now that he could move on his own, the former hunter was bored out of his mind. It had taken those weeks while he was recovering for Crowley to perform whatever spell had been needed to give Bobby a body, one that was the same as his old one. Sam and Dean had done an excellent job in guessing his size and he now had clothing that fit both his style and his body. Though he did miss the heated looks Crowley gave him every time he came into the room while he was naked.

 

That was another thing that Bobby counted in the win column for his new life. They hadn't done anything sexual, but Crowley had taken to sleeping with him most nights, the King of Hell curling around him each time. On the ones where he didn’t come back, the next day Crowley was tired, barely managing a snarky comment before all but collapsing on the bed. Bobby had never thought about it before but running a place like Hell took a lot out of the demon, and he knew that his presence only added to the load. The only time that Bobby brought it up, offering to leave so that Crowley wouldn’t have to deal with the hardship, Crowley had shot him down, thinking that Bobby was trying to escape.

 

While it wasn't the most interesting of places, so long as Crowley continued to bring him rare texts and keep him company, Bobby didn’t mind where he was. Sure, he missed being on Earth and helping hunters, but according to Crowley he had been dead for years and the world had continued spinning without him. He deserved to retire, something very few hunters were able to do, and it was in no small part due to whatever chemistry was between him and Crowley. The demon had yet to make a move beyond slipping into bed beside him, but Bobby wasn't about to let his chance go.

 

For years he had thought about the kiss he shared with Crowley. It had been something else and had pulled from him a desire he never had for a man before. At first, Bobby had been surprised that he felt anything for it at all. He had always been interested in women, never men, and while he didn’t discriminate to those who did prefer their own gender, that wasn’t him. Kissing Crowley was like coming home, making his stomach twist and his groin ache. He had wanted more from the demon, still did. It was only a matter of time before one of them made a move, and Bobby was betting that it would be him.

 

It didn’t help that since they were sharing a bedroom he got to see more of Crowley. The demon had no problem stripping and changing with Bobby still in the room, and more than once Bobby had to clench his fists as not to reach out and grab a handful of that ass he wanted so much.  Fixing his ball cap on his head, Bobby turned to the demon he was thinking about. Crowley had been silent this morning, a bit distant. He had a feeling he knew what the other man was thinking, but Bobby didn’t say anything until Crowley cleared his throat and straightened his tie, a nervous habit.

 

“I’ll speak to the rest of my court while you’re topside, but don’t think for a second that I won’t monitor you while you’re speaking to Moose and Squirrel. I expect you to be ready to leave once it hits midnight, Cinderella.”

 

It was the day he was going to be able to spend time back on Earth. They had talked about it, planned for him to be able to spend a few hours with Sam and Dean, to reunite with them now that he wasn’t bleeding and broken. Bobby understood what had kept Crowley silent that morning, even while the demon was resting against his chest in their preferred position. While Crowley had a marker on his soul, there was a very real chance that even as King of Hell, he could lose Bobby today. The Winchesters were known for pulling miracles out of their asses, and by asking for their help in gathering the supplies needed for his body, Sam would have tried his best to get him out of his deal to remain in Hell.

 

Bobby had no intentions of leaving the place, but Crowley didn’t know that.

 

“Just show me how to get out of this place and I’ll see you then. Should I call you my fairy godmother?” The glare he got in response was worth it as Crowley opened the doors and for the first time since he was rescued from the rack, Bobby stepped into the hallways of Hell. It didn’t take long for them to make the way to the surface. While Bobby had been expecting Crowley to take him on a twisted pathway so that he wouldn’t be able to find his way out on his own, he didn’t. Instead, it was only ten minutes later that they arrived at the doorway to Earth.

 

“Well this leads out about a mile from the bunker. They should be expecting you so walk due east and you’ll find it.” Bobby had been half expecting Crowley to come with him, to make sure that he made it fine and that he returned to Hell when it was all over. With his hand on the doorknob, Bobby turned to face Crowley who was watching him with an eyebrow raised. There was a dare there, a challenge for him to turn the knob and walk away.

 

“See you at midnight.” With that, Bobby turned the knob and walked into the fresh air. He hadn’t realized how stale Hell’s air was until he was once again on Earth.

 

Just like Crowley said it was about a mile east before he found the bunker. Knocking on the door, Bobby didn’t have much of a chance to wait before he was pulled inside. Unlike what he was expecting Sam and Dean brought him into a hug instead of asking him to test his humanity. “God, Bobby, it’s good to see you.” It took effort not to tear up as he held his boys, the two he had died for and would easily do so again. It didn’t take long for them to catch up, Crowley had explained what was going on, for the most part, wanting him to be aware before going to the bunker.

 

“So, we figured that if you stayed here, Crowley wouldn’t be able to pull you back to Hell. Not that we aren’t thankful that he pulled you from the racks, but you don’t need to stay there, Bobby. This place can go on lockdown while we figure out how to break whatever tie he has to your soul.”

 

Turning to Dean who was proposing the idea, Bobby shook his head. “Nah, it might surprise you two to know that it’s not that horrible now that I’m not a demon’s whipping post.” At the disbelieving looks he was getting, Bobby took a sip of his whiskey before setting the glass down. It was getting late, and while he wanted to spend more time topside, he had a King of Hell that he wanted to get back to. It was time to stop dancing around the issue. “You boys don’t have to worry about me, not down there at least.”

 

Holding up his hand to stop whatever they wanted to say, Bobby checked the time on the clock mounted to the wall before standing. “We can talk more about it next time; my chariot should be here soon to whisk me away. I wouldn’t want it turning back into a pumpkin.” No sooner did the words leave his mouth than there was a knock at the door. Straightening his ball cap, Bobby was walked to the entrance, each Winchester giving him a short clap on the back and glaring at the door as it opened to reveal Crowley. “See you boys next week, and try not to destroy the world while I’m gone, yeah?”

 

Crowley’s surprise was evident when Bobby didn’t put up a fuss and instead walked with him to the portal which would lead them to Hell. Glancing at the demon who had shared his living space with him, Bobby decided that he was done walking on eggshells around the man. He wanted more than what they had, and if he had to be the one to make the first move so be it.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 

 

Crowley hadn't been expecting Robert to come back with him as easily as he had. Through the trip back to his chambers the King of Hell was expecting Robert to make a run for it, to put him in a trap and demand his freedom. Crowley thought that the Winchesters at the very least would have locked down the bunker from him and kept Robert inside, making him stake the place out until one or both brothers left the area for supplies. Instead, Robert had returned willingly and without a fuss, remaining silent on their trip back.

 

Not knowing how to take it, Crowley opened his mouth to speak as soon as the door was shut behind him when he was surrounded by Robert. Pressed against the door, the former hunter held him in place with a knee slotted between Crowley’s legs. “What-“ was all Crowley could say before chapped lips were pressed against his own. It wasn’t like the kiss they had shared years ago, which was nice but lacking anything more than curiosity. This one was full of heat, Robert’s chest pressed against his own, a hand coming to tug at his hair and hold him in place.

 

Gasping, Crowley’s tongue soon had another stroking his own, a moan escaping his throat while Robert kept him pinned to the door. Knocking the ball cap off Robert’s head, Crowley grasped the other’s shoulder and ran his other hand through Robert’s sparse hair, enjoying how the strands felt between his fingers. Neither man wanted to break the kiss, but as Robert’s hand reached between them and cupped Crowley’s crotch, the demon turned his head and broke the kiss while moaning softly. “Robert,” spoke Crowley, his voice wrecked with want as his human rocked against him.

 

With their position, it only took a slight modification and Robert’s thigh was rubbing against Crowley’s hardening groin. “Couldn’t stop thinking about this for weeks now. I thought you demons were all about taking what you wanted but you never made a move.” Firm hands gripped Crowley’s hips, pulling him into the next grind of Robert’s leg and making him cling onto the hunter’s shoulders.

 

“I may be a lot of things, Robert… bloody hell… but I’m not a rapist.” Groaning as one hand which had been gripping his hip moved to cup his arse, Crowley arched into the touch.

 

Robert hummed, leaning to suck Crowley’s earlobe into his mouth and nipping at the tender skin for a moment before whispering against it. “Not rape if I’m willing, and believe me, I’ve wanted to have that ass of yours since before I died.” Crowley groaned his agreement as Robert started nipping at his neck, pulling the skin between his teeth and biting down for a moment before releasing it. “Unless you don’t want to, I want you naked and on the bed.” Another grope to his arse and Crowley would have agreed to anything; it had been so long since he indulged in anything with someone and Robert was someone he would very much like to be with.

 

Suddenly Robert pulled away, leaving Crowley panting against the door as the other man stepped back. It took a moment before Crowley was moving, pulling his jacket off and stripping out of his shirt and tie. Robert stood there watching as he stripped, eyes roaming Crowley’s body which was being revealed one layer after the other. Once Crowley was naked, he winked before laying back on the mattress and spreading his legs in invitation. Robert was a flurry of movement, tugging his clothing off until he too was bare and making his way to the bed.

 

A rough hand touched Crowley’s thigh, rubbing the skin for a moment before traveling up as Robert used his other hand to fish the lube out of the bedside drawer. “I don’t know how much foreplay I have in me this time. I’ve been thinking about this too long.” Thrilled that Robert needed this as much as he did, Crowley rolled his eyes and stroked his cock which was aching for attention.

 

Pumping slowly, Crowley pulled his knees up and apart. “I don’t need foreplay, Robert. I need you in me. Now are you going to do the job, or do I need to get someone who will?”

 

With a growl Robert crawled onto the bed, his thick fingers coated in lube which was then circling his entrance. It had been too long but didn’t want to wait. Opening his mouth, the demon was about to snarl something at Robert to get him to hurry up when a finger breached his opening. It was a tight fit, the digit sliding in before wiggling around to try and make room. Sucking in a breath of air, Crowley tried to relax his muscles, to give Robert the access he needed. All too soon another finger was entering him, stretching and working him open for something bigger.

 

“You’re so tight, should I take it as a compliment?” asked Robert, his mouth licking and sucking on one of Crowley’s nipples to distract him while a third finger joined the other two. Choking back a laugh, Crowley shook his head, one hand fisted in the sheets by his side while the other gripped Robert’s hair and guided that wicked mouth along his skin.

 

“Shut up and get in me.” Crowley’s legs were lifted over broad shoulders as fingers left his hole.

 

Watching as those blue eyes trailed along his body again, Crowley wondered if he would have another time with Robert. This didn’t feel like a one-off. If anything the way Robert was so careful with him, the way he kissed him so passionately, this had been building for far too long. The blunt head of Robert’s cock pressed against his ass, rubbing its lube-soaked tip at the puckered rim for a moment before pressing inside. Closing his eyes, Crowley threw his head back, letting out a low groan at the feeling of finally being filled.

 

“Don’t stop,” whispered Crowley, both hands fisted beside him as Robert bottomed out. With a grunt, Robert moved back, not giving Crowley time to adjust while he fulfilled the request and started to move. With each thrust inside, Crowley let go a mix between a whimper and moan while Robert fucked him. The pace wasn’t overtly hurried, though the thrusts were deep, each stroke bringing them closer to their orgasm. Shifting one of his legs down from Robert’s shoulder to his middle, Crowley hooked his leg around the hunter and shifted back onto his cock, needing the man to move faster.

 

Robert got the hint, falling onto his elbows and slotting their mouths together while he picked up the pace, Crowley moving with him with both legs wrapped around him. Groaning into the kiss, Robert snapped his hips forward, driving harder into Crowley and hitting that spot which had been avoided until then. Crying out, Crowley’s arms wrapped around Robert’s neck, holding him in place while their lower bodies moved in sync. It felt too good, had been too long, and Crowley knew he was going to embarrass himself by how quickly his balls were drawing up in impending release.

 

“Robert!” shouting his new lover's name, Crowley came between their bellies, his walls tightening around the cock inside him. Blissed out from his orgasm, Crowley whimpered as Robert used his body to find his own release. It didn’t take long, only another few seconds and Robert cried out while thrusting deep inside him and spilling. For several minutes they remained joined together until Robert softened and slipped out, Crowley scrunching his nose at the sensation. Once Robert had caught his breath, Crowley was half expecting the man to leave. Even if he couldn’t go far, he could always leave the room, and Crowley, behind.

 

Instead, Robert reached down and grabbed the first piece of clothing he found, one of their discarded boxers, and wiped the sticky mess off their skin before laying down beside Crowley on the mattress. With an outstretched arm, Robert pulled Crowley against his chest in their preferred sleeping position. Easily going with the request, Crowley sighed before snuggling down on top of the other man, his body relaxed in a way it hadn't been in many years. “Am I to expect this as a common occurrence?” While he didn’t want to know the answer, Crowley had to understand what Robert wanted before he fell asleep.

 

“No, you should expect this as a constant occurrence. If I’m going to be sharing your bed, I want to _share your bed_. Idjit.” Humming in agreement Crowley allowed himself to fall asleep with Robert lightly running his hand up and down his back. He would very much enjoy having Robert for as long as he’s around. And demons tended to live very long lives.

 


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 

 

“Just because you made a deal, doesn’t mean that you have to go back! We told you, we can protect you here until we can get you out of your contract. Crowley may be the King of Hell, but his contracts aren’t foolproof. We’ve gotten around them before we can do it again.”

 

Sighing, Bobby rolled his eyes at Dean who was once again trying to convince him to leave Hell and come live with them. It wasn't that he didn’t appreciate what they were trying to do, but in the past few months, he had grown closer to Crowley. Even if he had the choice, he wouldn’t leave the demon who surprisingly treated him so well. He doubted there was anyone else who would look as good waiting for him in their bed, eager to go along with whatever kink Bobby had thought about before but had been too hesitant to ask.

 

“I told you, I like it there and I’m not about to go back on my word. Now are you two done or do you need to shout my ear off some more about something that isn’t any of your business?”

 

“Good to know you’re not thinking about running away.” Bobby turned to Crowley who was leaning by the open doorway, his arms folded over his chest while he spoke. “It would be a bit lonely without you warming up my bed. Can’t say I’m done with you yet.” The silence went through the room while Sam and Dean processed what Crowley had said. Suppressing a groan, Bobby rubbed the bridge of his nose. They had talked about telling them, and while Bobby wanted to wait a bit longer, he understood where Crowley was coming from.

 

“Wait, what? You’re gay?” asked Dean, his eyes wide while staring at Crowley who snorted.

 

“Squirrel, I’m as gay as the fourth of July.” When Dean’s eyes turned to him, Bobby shrugged.

 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m straight… just with an exception to the rule. Now if you two idjits are done, I’d like to go back home. I’ll see you next week.”

 

Sam placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, holding the older Winchester back and silencing him. “Sure thing Bobby, we’ll see you next week, and I’ll look into getting that book you wanted.” Walking to the doorway, Bobby smirked before slapping Crowley on the ass as he passed by. The slap would have irritated the sore flesh from earlier and earned him a yelp from the demon. He couldn’t wait to go back home and freshen up the marks. Leaving the bunker, Bobby couldn’t help but think that getting kicked out of Heaven was the best thing to ever happen to him.

 

 

 

 

****

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing (and reading) follow me ^_^**

**Twitter** <https://twitter.com/CrowNoYami>  
**Tumbler** <https://crownoyami.tumblr.com/>  
**Instagram** <https://www.instagram.com/crownoyami/?hl=en>  
**Goodreads** [https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/15833181-crownoyami ](https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/15833181-crownoyami)

**See you soon!**


End file.
